Blaster-Tron
Summary Blaster-Tron isn't just state-of-the-art technology, he literally is from the future. When the Skylanders traveled forward in time to stop Wolfgang, they ended up bringing back the renegade robot with hopes that they could learn from his advanced circuitry. Eon immediately noticed that he had an actual "Good/Evil" switch that had been set to Evil. After flipping it to Good, Blaster-Tron was completely transformed. Besides going from bad robot to good robot, he ditched his blaster gun in exchange for a laser sword. No one knew exactly why, but as long as he was helping out the cause of justice, the Skylanders were happy. As a bonus, Master Eon noticed that his skill with the blade was second to none, and so he made Blaster-Tron a Sensei for the Knight Class, where he now gives 110% to training his students - which is technically possible because in the future, we figure out how to give more than 100% Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Blaster-Tron Origin: Skylanders Gender: Genderless, Male Programming Age: Unknown Classification: Robot, Light Element Sensei, Sensei of the Knight Class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with guns and swords, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection (Shoots lasers from his sword when he swings it, and can launch rockets that are connected by beams of energy and can separate into smaller rockets, and can shoot a laser beam from his headpiece), Status Effect Inducement (Can make an area around an enemy, which makes projectiles shot my the enemy, Bullets, lasers, etc. slow down in speed), The hologram area they create will also increase in size overtime and damage those who are in it, Limited Flight (Can only slightly hover above the ground with their rockets), Statistics Amplification (When launching the rockets through a hologram field, or entering it himself, him and his rockets do much more damage), Can slam the ground to send surrounding enemies flying, Can pull enemies closer with an energy field, Explosion Manipulation (Pulling enemies closer will suddenly place an explosive on them, and the hologram field after a certain point will explode), Can make the ground area around him dangerous to walk on, Limited Summoning (Can summon four Brawlruses to assist him, but can only do this once), Size Manipulation (Can turn into a giant) Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to his fellow Sensei Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half; Comparable to characters such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains, and Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Zap and Lightning Rod who both use natural lightning in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Should be on par with Aurora) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifts his sword which is larger than himself), higher in his giant form Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to his fellow Senseis such as Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, and Dr. Krankcase, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up) Stamina: Limitless (Should work the same as Drill Sergeant) Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Sword, Blaster Gun Intelligence: Above Average (From the future, thus has more knowledge, experienced in both in swords and blaster guns) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Saber Slash: Swings his sword and shoot three lasers in three directions. *'Beaming with Delight:' Shoots multiple powerful lasers from all directions. Hologram Field: Creates an area that damages enemies and slows down their projectiles. *'Energy Extender:' His extended Saber's lasers cause the Hologram Field to increase in damage. Hologram Field increases in size over time. *'Lights Out!:' Hologram Field is stronger, pulls enemies in and causes two explosions. *'Holographic Helpers:' Enter your Hologram Field to receive a damage boost for a short time. Saber Sweep and Field Follower: Charges his swords to shoot five lasers in five directions, OR make a weaker Hologram Field that follows him. Taser Tethers: Launches rockets, connecting them with an energy beam. They become powered up when they enter a Hologram Field, increasing their damage. *'Pocket Rockets:' Taser Tethers that enter a Hologram Field launch mini missiles that rain inside the field. Sharper Sabers: Pulls enemies towards him with a sort of energy field, OR can launch smaller enemies into the air. *'Software Update:' Can make explosives suddenly appear when pulling enemies closer, OR can keep enemies in the air longer when launching them. Get to the point!: Signals a laser beam air strike every so often that focuses on a target. Any damage he does increases the frequency of this attack. Rocket Fuel: Causes area damage around him. Kaiju Believe it?: Blaster-Tron's Sky-Chi ability. He becomes gigantic in size and stomps around and makes area damage wherever he goes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 7